


Berena Advent drabble

by GratiaPlena



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Advent 2018, Berena Advent: gift wrapping, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GratiaPlena/pseuds/GratiaPlena
Summary: Hopelessly fluffy ficlet of exactly 100 words, using the Berena Advent 2018 prompt.





	1. Prompt: gift wrapping

“Don’t look!” 

Serena walked into the kitchen, still in her coat, eyebrows pulled up high. “What was that?”

“Don’t come in!” Bernie jumped in front of the table. “You’re early. I’m uh…” 

“Covered in sticky tape..!” said Serena, reaching up to pull a piece of tape out of Bernie’s hair.

“Ouch. How did that get there?” 

“I have my theories,” said Serena, leaning forward and kissing Bernie on the lips lightly. “Are you gift wrapping yourself? Do I get to keep you for Christmas?” 

“As if I’m not yours already,” replied Bernie, pulling Serena close.

“Don’t you forget it, Major.”


	2. Prompt: family

“No!” said Elinor firmly. “I don’t want Ric here for Christmas.”

“But he’ll be all alone?” 

“I don’t care. Christmas is for family only!” 

“Which is to say?” 

“You, Jason, Gretchen, Gwennie, me…,” Elinor counted on her fingers. “Bernie, Cam, Morven, Charlotte. Nine. That’s it. I’m serious, mum!” 

Serena sighed. Next to her, Bernie got up and disappeared into the kitchen.  
“Fine, Ellie, fine. Now, excuse me.” 

She walked into the kitchen, and turned Bernie around by the shoulders softly. “You big sap,” she said lovingly, reaching up to wipe away a tear on Bernie’s cheek. “Of course you’re family.”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come to my party instead, Ric! <3


End file.
